


Behind My Mask

by airam06



Series: Destiel Smut Brigade Fall Challenge [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Disney World, M/M, Slight Jess/Sam, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airam06/pseuds/airam06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finally saved enough money to take his brother to Disneyland's famous Halloween celebration. While the trip may have been for Sam, Dean ends up with a surprise of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind My Mask

Dean could only take the incessant complaining of his brother for a short time, and after hearing about Disneyland's Halloween celebration every day since the beginning of summer vacation, he had finally relented and secretly ordered them a set of tickets. It had taken months of careful planning and saving; when John Winchester's drinking put him in an early grave, Dean had found himself a parent at nineteen, with a measly job at the local music store. He had been careful to budget every penny throughout summer so that he only had to pull a tiny amount out of his savings, and finally, two days before Halloween, he was putting his plan into action.

"Hey, Sammy. Pack a bag," he hollered at his brother the moment he woke up for school.

"What?" Sam asked blearily, blinking and running a hand through his disastrous bedhead. "I've got school, Dean."

"Not today. Pack enough for a few days. Bring some comfortable shoes too."

"You're kind of freaking me out. Are you on the run or something?" a teasing grin began to work its way across Sam's face.

"And _you_ are seriously killing my excitement. Just do it, kid."

Sam let out a laugh and made his way back to his room to get his things. Dean smiled and packed them some sandwiches and drinks for the road, then grabbed his own bag. Sam deserved this. While Dean had taken the brunt of John's crap behavior, Sam hadn't exactly made it through unscathed either. Bounding footsteps alerted him to his brother's presence a few moments later, and Dean grabbed his keys and wallet.

"You still not telling me where we're going?" Sam pressed, but Dean shook his head and ushered him out the door and into the car. 

"Nah. Where's the fun in that?"

They loaded into the car and started off, Sam positively buzzing with excitement.

*

Dean was willing to admit that twenty four hours of driving time _sucked_ , but it had been a hell of a lot cheaper than a flight. He hated to fly anyway. Sam's excitement had waned somewhere before stopping for the second night in a hotel and yet another meal of sandwiches and off-brand cola. His interest perked back up the day they were set to arrive at their destination, and Dean could see him begin to put the pieces together.

"Dean," Sam's eyes widened. "Are we...did you-?"

"A master of speech, as always," Dean winked, and Sam pinched his features into a bitch face.

With every mile closer, Sam's giddiness returned. He was practically bouncing in his seat by the time they pulled into a cheap motel near noon on Halloween day. Dean checked in and they dropped their stuff, opting to freshen up quickly before heading straight to Disneyland. Traffic was an absolute nightmare, and by the time they reached the parking area for the amusement park, Dean's nerves over his car were frazzled. Once they parked, Dean gave her hood a reassuring pat and headed toward the trolley with Sam.

"Dude, you have _got_ to stop treating your car that way," Sam laughed as the trolley arrived to pick them up.

"Hey, 'that car' is my baby, and she just hauled your ass to Disneyland," Dean grumbled, and a woman behind him scowled at his language and covered her kid's ears.

They were dropped off at the entrance without further incident, and Sam stopped with wide eyes to take in the view. Pumpkins decorated the entryway, with larger fake ones in the shape of famous Disney characters. Sam ooh'ed and ah'ed over the enormous Donald Duck one, and Dean snapped a picture of him pointing to it with glee. Once inside, they were greeted with even more decorations. Orange bunting hung from windows of the shops and buildings, while streamers decorated the lamp posts and railings. Pumpkin decorations were abundant, with the largest being a Mickey Mouse who grinned widely at the park goers.

Dean felt a bit of remorse for the workers traipsing around in costume; even in October, California was humid and hot. The princesses and princes may not have it that bad, but when Dean passed a man dressed in a heavy Genie costume, he gave a grimace at how the man must be feeling inside.

"Can we ride the Haunted Mansion? And the teacups? Oh, and Space Mountain? And..." Sam listed ride after ride, and Dean just smiled and agreed. His brother may be fifteen, but he was acting much younger today, and Dean was happy to see it. Let the kid have a childhood.

Their first ride was Space Mountain, which left Dean feeling wobbly-legged and slightly nauseous, much to Sam's amusement. They moved on to the Haunted Mansion and rode the teacups twice after that, with Dean spinning them in fast, tight circles until Sam's hair was whipping around his face and he begged Dean to stop. Sam gave Dean a shove when they got off the ride, and Dean laughed loudly. A high-pitched, excited noise caught their attention, and Dean and Sam turned toward it. Sam's face lit up right before a flash of red slammed into him and hugged him tight.

"Charlie?" he said, pulling her back and looking at her beaming face. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you I was coming to visit my great aunt this week," she replied. "Agnes brought me here so I could see it for once. What are _you_ doing here?"

"Dean brought me," Sam answered, grinning at Dean in a way that made all the sacrifice for the past few months worth it.

"Hey, Charlie," Dean beamed, hugging his brother's best friend tight and ruffling her hair.

"That's queen to you, peasant."

"You want to stick with us? If your aunt doesn't mind," Sam intervened, and Charlie nodded happily.

"Yeah! She was just saying she wanted to leave. Could you all give me a ride back to her place? You're welcome to stay there, I'm sure. She has crap tons of room in her house."

"Dean, can we?" Sam turned his puppy dog eyes on his brother, and Dean sighed, though it was mostly for show. He loved Charlie.

"I paid for the room for tonight already. I'll stay there, give you two some time alone. No funny business, got that?" Dean kept his face straight.

"Gay, remember Dean? I mean, you know what that's like," Charlie's eyes glinted mischievously. 

"Score points for you, Bradbury. Go ask your aunt. We'll be right here."

Charlie's aunt, as expected, was relieved to be able to go home and relax, and she was thrilled to have Sam stay with her after hearing so much about him. She even volunteered to come pick her and Sam up so Dean wouldn't have to make the drive to her house. Charlie returned and linked arms with Sam and Dean, and the group set off across the park. They rode all the rides they could get on (though Dean let Charlie and Sam go on Space Mountain a second time without him) and visited shops, where Dean bought Sam a pair of personalized Mickey ears. Charlie's stomach gave a powerful rumble around seven, and they stopped to grab some hurried dinner while lights came on in the park one by one. The decorations Dean had noticed earlier in the day were lit up beautifully, and from the window in their restaurant, he could see the castle shining in bright lights of orange and purple. People and characters walked the paved streets, and children excitedly wrapped themselves around the characters' legs and waists. In that moment, it was easy to see why people considered this place to be magic.

Dean looked across the table at Sam and his best friend, now laughing over the unfortunately phallic shaped fry Charlie had, and his heart swelled. Sam was _happy_. He was happy and safe, and for just that moment, everything was alright. 

"You okay?" Sam asked, and Dean blinked.

"Oh, yeah. Just ate that burger too fast, that's all. You two ready?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to ride anything. Can we just take a minute on the benches?" Sam asked.

They made their way outside, and Sam at on a bench with Charlie, still locked in conversation about school. They included Dean as they could, but he still found himself a bit bored with the topics and started wandering around a bit, examining the decorations in detail. He heard a sound behind him and turned, nearly colliding with a character dressed up as a clown from Dumbo.

"Shit!" Dean said eloquently, and the man in the mask tilted his head. "S-sorry, man. I nearly ran you over."

"It's quite alright," a voice, much lower than Dean expected, resonated from the mask.

Dean was about to turn away when he got a sudden idea.

"Hey, I hate to ask you this, but my brother is over there on that bench. Can you just walk over to him and tap him on the shoulder? He loves clowns," Dean bit his lip to keep from smiling, and the masked stranger turned at once.

"Sitting beside the redheaded girl?" he asked, and Dean nodded.

"Yeah, that's him."

The clown walked over to the bench, his footsteps hardly making any sounds at all. Dean watched with delight, and nearly doubled over in laughter when the clown tapped Sam on the shoulder and his brother nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Dammit, Dean!" he yelled, seeing his brother laughing, but he still took several steps away from the man dressed as a clown.

"I apologize," the clown said at once. "He said you liked clowns, I'm so sorry-"

Sam waved him off.

"It's no problem, really. Just, uh, no offense, but please don't get any closer."

"Understood," the clown replied, looking back toward where Dean was laughing. "But please, make sure you stand right here and watch the parade."

He leaned in to Charlie to speak softer.

"We shall get him back."

The clown walked off, and Dean made his way back to Charlie and Sam. Sam smacked him in the back of the head instantly and glared at him. 

"Can you two act like your ages for a minute? I want to watch the parade and it's about to start."

Sure enough, the procession started fifteen minutes later. A parade of floats and characters made its way down the street while music blared through speakers. When the procession reached the widest section of street, directly in front of Dean, the music changed. It switched to a creepy instrumental waltz. The parade characters dispersed into the crowds and pulled people onto the street to dance. Most of them chose the children, who laughed and giggled while being led onto the impromptu dance floor. Dean was too busy watching them to notice anyone walking toward him, until a steady pressure was pulling on his arm and a found himself face to face with a familiar clown mask.

"May I have this dance?" the clown asked, and Dean laughed at the formality. "You _were_ terrible to your brother."

Sam. Dean looked over at Charlie and Sam, who were snorting and clutching their stomachs.

"Payback! Go dance!" Charlie waved him away, and Dean allowed himself to be dragged onto the street, blushing profusely. 

The clown wrapped his arm around Dean's waist and pulled him in, starting to spin them in place while he held the other hand up in a classic stance. Dean fumbled about, not nearly as graceful.

"I don't really know how to dance," he said nervously, and the clown chuckled.

"You're doing great. The best dancer I've had in awhile. Certainly the best looking," the clown spun them on the spot, and Dean went even redder.

"Yeah, well, I'd be flirting too if I knew no one could see my face."

"I can't even breathe in this thing. It smells like latex and breathmints in here," the clown chuckled, and Dean laughed along with him.

"So take it off. I won't run screaming in the other direction, I promise."

"And spoil the illusion for the children?"

"I think they know you're a person under there, man," Dean reasoned.

"Maybe," the clown agreed. "But just in case, I end my shift after the parade, if you're still interested in seeing me."

"Hell yeah," Dean grinned, and as the song ended, the clown dipped him in front of the crowd, who cheered and laughed.

"Meet you back here in twenty minutes?" the masked man asked, and Dean nodded as the other man walked off with the rest of the procession.

Dean made his way back to Charlie and Sam, who were laughing and joking with one another.

"Did you have a nice dance? You were the belle of the ball," Charlie fluttered her lashes at him, and Dean scoffed.

"Laugh it up. It's about time for your aunt to pick you two up, so you better get moving to the exit. Sammy, you text me the minute you make it back to her house, got it?"

"Yes, Mommy," Sam retorted, though the sarcasm was cut a bit by the look of pure happiness on his face. "Charlie, can you give us a second?"

Charlie mumbled something about adorable male bonding, and walked over to look into the shop windows.

"Just so you know, this was incredible. I know you must have saved up money like crazy for this and, well, I wanted to let you know that I've had the best day of my life. You're _awesome_ , Dean. Thank you so much."

Dean blinked rapidly, then pulled his brother in to a bone-crushing hug.

"It's been great for me too, Sammy."

They broke away from each other, and Charlie joined once she was sure the moment was over. Her aunt texted her to say she was in the parking lot, and so she and Sam made their way toward the exit together, waving goodbye as most of the other patrons began to leave as well. Dean walked around the quickly emptying streets, taking in the peace of the moment. He knelt down to look at the intricately carved pumpkin faces when a voice made him jump.

"The local art students do them," the familiar voice said.

Dean saw plain running shoes first, and his eyes ran up the rest of the body that the clown costume had been hiding. Well-worn jeans, a comfortable shirt emblazoned with a widely grinning frog, and...

And that damn mask.

"Dude, are you seriously still wearing that?" Dean stood, torn between wanting to laugh and exasperation that he still didn't know what the clown looked like.

"I have a flair for the dramatic," the other man shrugged, and he slid off the mask.

Dean's eyes widened at the sight. High cheekbones, perfect lips, perpetual sex hair (thank you, costume), and the most beautiful blue eyes Dean had ever seen.

"Castiel Novak," the man said, sticking his hand out with a twinkle in his eye. "Resident clown, undergraduate student, and part time Goofy. It's a very serious role."

"Dean Winchester," Dean answered, taking the offered hand and shaking it. "And it sounds very intense."

"Oh, you have no idea. I really get into character," Castiel replied, finally letting go of Dean's hand. "I go home sometimes and have a phantom itch in a nose that isn't there."

That startled a laugh out of Dean, and Castiel looked pleased with himself.

"So, uh, I'm not going to be in town except for tonight, and while I know that sounds like a shit pick up line-"

"Then let it be one," Castiel shrugged.

"Damn, Cas. You move fast," Dean remarked with a chuckle, though he found himself stepping closer.

"I generally don't waste time," Cas moved closer as well, until his lips were close enough to barely brush. "Did you drive, or do we need a taxi?"

Dean shivered. 

"D-drove. Come on."

Dean made his way toward the exit, pulling Cas behind him by the hand. He kept close to him on the trolley while it carted them back to his car as well. Cas didn't make any advances on him in public, which Dean was thankful for. He'd already embarrassed himself quite enough that day. Instead, on the trolley and even back to his car, Cas and Dean talked.

"So you're a student, huh? What do you want to be?" Dean asked, and Cas lit up.

"I'm studying English at the moment, but I'm graduating in December. I plan on going into a very rare discipline. In fact, the university where I'll be attending graduate school has promised me a position there if I earn the degree."

"That's awesome!" Dean said, unlocking his doors and opening Cas's for him. "What are you doing that's so rare?"

"Without boring you too terribly, I'm going to be working with ancient theological texts in terms of translation and backing up the information with historical fact."

Dean started to drive along the crowded road, making his way back onto the highway and heading toward his hotel room.

"That's not boring, that's kick ass," Dean grinned. "I'm just a minimum wage guy. I work in a music store."

He expected Cas to be judgmental, to turn his nose up at the uneducated man beside him. Instead, Cas smiled at him broadly and started discussing the various types of music he enjoyed. He and Dean spent the rest of the trip back to the motel discussing the differences between genres of music and their favorite bands from each era, only stopping when Sam sent Dean a message to tell him he'd made it to Charlie's house unscathed. Dean was pleasantly surprised to find out he and Cas shared tastes in music, with the exception of the best band overall.

"Queen," Cas said without hesitation, and Dean sputtered.

"You _can't_ be serious. I mean, yeah, Freddie had a badass voice, but they were pure stadium rock. No substance."

"And who would you pick?" Cas asked as they pulled into the parking lot.

"Skynyrd," he said at once, and Cas groaned.

"Redneck rock," he grinned, and Dean looked wounded.

He cut off the car, still proclaiming the superiority of Lynyrd Skynyrd, though the atmosphere changed when the idling of the vehicle ended. A charged silence stretched between the two, and Dean raised his hand to cup Cas's cheek, pulling him in for a kiss. He licked at the seam of Cas's lips, and the other man parted them immediately, allowing Dean to lick into his mouth and taste him. Cas moaned into the kiss and tangled his tongue with Dean's, dragging his hand up Dean's chest and grasping at the material. 

A car door slamming caused them to break apart, and Dean swallowed.

"Inside?" Dean asked.

"Yes," Cas replied breahlessly.

They got out of the car, not even bothering to look like they weren't in a hurry, and Dean hastily unlocked the motel door. He had barely made it inside before Cas was pressing him back against it, hands firm against his hips to hold him in place, and mouth working over his neck wetly.

"Shit," Dean dropped his head back against the door and his hips twitched in Cas's grasp, looking for friction. 

Cas pressed their hips together and slid his hands up Dean's sides, lifting his shirt with them. Dean could feel the outline of Cas's dick, thick and hard in his jeans, slotting against his. Cas rolled his hips against Dean, and sucked in air at the feeling, immediately repeating the sensation. He picked up a rhythm, rolling his hips and rubbing the pads of his thumbs across Dean's nipples, making the other man groan out.

"Cas, if you don't stop, this is going to be over before it even gets started."

Dean missed the contact when Cas pulled back, but his breathing hitched when he saw the lust blown look on Cas's face. He reached out and lifted Cas's shirt off his body, tossing it aside, before removing his own and pulling Cas toward the bed. When the backs of his knees hit the comforter, he fell back and pulled Cas down on top of him. Cas wasted no time in kissing him again, though this time he nipped Dean's neck and then worked his way down, laving his nipples and kissing down Dean's stomach until he got to his jeans.

"I want to feel you in my mouth. Can I?" he asked, voice gravelly and needy.

" _Please_ , yes."

Dean propped himself up on his elbows and watched Cas work his pants open. Cas gripped them in his hands and shimmied them down his body, along with his underwear, Dean lifting his hips to help all that he could. He undressed Dean, even his socks and shoes, then bent over Dean, dropping his head to give a tentative lick up Dean's length, causing the man to moan and buck his hips. Cas wiped the smear of precome off his cheek with his fingers, but before Dean could even apologize, he had stuck his fingers into his mouth and licked them clean.

"Gonna kill me," Dean whimpered, and Cas just chuckled. 

He leaned back over and took Dean into his mouth, sucking him down in one fluid movement and bobbing his head. Dean hissed between his teeth and sunk one hand into Cas's hair, helping him with his movements and holding him in place when he let Dean go deep into his throat. Cas swallowed around the tip of his dick and Dean pulled him off and made a desperate noise.

"My turn," he said, then maneuvered Cas onto his back, making quick work of getting him naked as well, the stopping to look at the man laid out in front of him. "Holy fuck, you're sexy."

Cas smiled up at Dean, who slid his palm up Cas's leg and to his cock, giving it a few pulls before bending over and taking the tip into his mouth. Cas let out a moan and gripped the blankets tightly in his hands. Dean worked his way down Cas's dick, not as capable of deepthroating as the other man, but making up for that with pure enthusiasm. He sucked and licked, moaning around Cas's dick like it was the best thing he'd ever tasted. In all honesty, sucking his partner off always turned Dean on anyway, but the fantastic sounds Cas was making made it even more enjoyable. He came off of his dick with a wet sound and kissed his way up Cas's body, sucking marks onto the perfect skin of his chest and collarbone. Dean sealed their lips together and ground his hips, rubbing their cocks together. Cas gasped and gripped his hips, then pulled him down harder against him. Dean moved to straddle Cas's waist, rolling his hips so Cas's dick moved against the crack of his ass, dragging a gasp out of the man beneath him.

"Fuck me," Dean groaned in his ear. "Want to feel you inside me."

Cas gave an animalistic growl and flipped them over in a show of strength. Dean arched his back and sucked a finger into his mouth, then pressed it into himself with a moan. Cas's eyes widened at the show, and he stroked Dean's cock a few times before reaching over the side of the bed for his jeans, pulling a condom and a packet of single use lube from his wallet, which caused Dean to let out a laugh.

"Were you a boy scout or something?" Dean asked, but his laugh soon turned to a moan when Cas slicked up a finger and slid it in along side Dean's, working his hole open together.

"I just like to be prepared," Cas quipped.

He waited until he was sure Dean could take it, and pressed in another finger. He spread them open, and Dean removed his own finger, content to lay back and enjoy the pleasant burn. Cas thrust his fingers in, working up to three and stretching Dean until he was confident he wouldn't hurt him. Cas crooked his fingers and pressed against Dean's prostate, causing the man to thrust down onto his fingers.

"F-fuck! Please, Cas, need you!"

Cas slid his fingers out and tore the condom wrapper open, hastily sliding it onto his thick cock and spreading the lube onto himself. He leaned over Dean, one hand on the bed beside Dean's head, and the other guiding his cock toward the man's hole. He rubbed against it and Dean let out a needy sound, rocking his hips. It caused Cas's cockhead to catch on his hole, and Cas sucked in a breath before pushing his tip inside. He moved slowly, feeding Dean his dick a bit at a time until he was fully encased in the warm, tight heat of his body. Cas gave a shuddering breath and waited for Dean's body to adjust before pulling out halfway and thrusting back in. Dean wrapped his legs around Cas's waist and dug his fingers into the man's shoulders, urging him onward with his hips. Cas set a fast pace, slamming into Dean hard enough to send the headboard bouncing against the wall with each thrust.

"Just like that, so fucking good," Dean moaned, doing his best to meet Cas's movements. 

"So tight," Cas reached a hand down to wrap around Dean's cock and jerked it with his thrusts, thumb swiping through the precome on the head.

Dean rolled his hips into the touch, then flipped them with a grunt. Cas's eyes widened in surprise when he suddenly found himself under Dean, but that quickly faded to pleasure when Dean guided Cas back inside and started to ride him with fervor.

"Feel good filling me up," he threw his head back and dropped down to grind Cas into his ass. "So deep, _ah_!"

Cas planted his feet and thrust up into Dean's tight hole, chasing his release. He licked his palm and encircled it around Dean's cock again, jacking him off quickly.

"I'm going to come," Cas nearly shouted, gripping his free hand on Dean's muscular thigh; Dean moaned in return and sped up, leaning back to brace himself on Cas's thighs and bouncing quickly on his dick. "Fuck, _Dean_!"

Cas bit his lip when he came deep inside of Dean's body, stilling as he filled the condom and continuing to work his hand over Dean's dick. The pulsing and fullness combined with the movements of Cas's hand was enough to push Dean over the edge as well, and he came in thick spurts onto Cas's chest. He collapsed forward onto Cas, sated and exhausted, and kissed him fervently. Cas slipped out of his body and removed the condom, tying it and tossing it in the general direction of the trash can to be dealt with later. 

"Dude, you're sticky," Dean remarked when he could speak again.

"Likewise," Cas answered, and Dean rolled out of the bed to grab a warm washcloth. He cleaned them both up, then climbed back into bed with Cas, who pulled the blankets over them.

"Should I call a cab?" Cas asked, and Dean shot him a withering look.

"I don't know about you, but all I want is to sleep. And you're not exactly awful to be around, even if your taste in music needs some work," Dean grinned, and Cas relaxed back into the bed, snuggling underneath of Dean's arm and throwing his arm around his waist. It made Dean exceptionally warm and drowsy, and he found himself dozing.

"My music taste is impeccable. Your lack of respect for Queen is your downfall, not mine."

"Hmf. You're still wrong," Dean mumbled, and Cas pressed a kiss against the sleepy man's hairline. Several moments of comfortable silence passed, the only sound in the room the drip of a faulty faucet and the hum of the air conditioner. Dean was very nearly asleep now, and hardly registered when Cas spoke.

"I have to be at work early in the morning."

Dean gave a non-committal sound and nuzzled closer. In a matter of minutes, he had fallen asleep with Cas holding him closely.

*

The first thing Dean registered in the morning was the annoying buzz of his cellphone. The second was the ache in his ass, and it made him grin. He rolled over sleepily to kiss Cas good morning, but found the other side of the bed to be empty. He sat up, wincing slightly, and looked around the room. Cas's clothes were gone, and with a sinking realization, Dean understood. Cas had bailed. It was understandable; after all, it was only ever a one night stand. If he and Cas happened to enjoy each other's company, that was just icing on the promiscuous cake. He scrubbed a hand down his face. It was just sex. It didn't mean anything. Somehow, though, no matter what he said to himself, he couldn't help but miss the dark headed man he doubted he'd see again.

His phone continued to ring and he picked it up with annoyance.

"Yeah?" he grunted.

"Uh, good morning to you too?" Sam's voice answered.

"You woke me up, you know how I am in the morning," Dean chanced a look at the clock, and was surprised to see it was nearly ten a.m. "Shit, we got to get back on the road."

"That's why I'm calling," Sam replied wryly.

"Just give me directions to the house. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Sam rattled off directions, and Dean was packed and headed to his car within minutes. He scowled when he saw an advertising flyer for Disneyland stuck under his wiper blade. Thinking of Disneyland meant thinking of blue eyes and dancing, of music and incredible sex. Dean threw his bags into the trunk and slammed it shut. Why the hell was he getting sentimental over a few hours with a stranger? He grabbed the flyer from his windshield and crumpled it in his fist, throwing it to the ground, then climbed into his car to pick up his brother. He had two days of driving ahead of him, and couldn't wait to lose himself on the road.

*

Summer came quickly that year. Sam shot up another few inches, necessitating more clothing and making Dean slightly wary with just how _big_ his little brother was getting. Charlie continued to come around, but now a blonde girl started coming over too. Sam called her Jess, and blushed whenever she so much as looked in his general direction. Dean thought it was hilarious, Charlie thought it was gross, and Sam just wanted Dean to stop bringing it up at every opportunity he had.

Of course, this teasing, laughing version of Dean was better than he had been when they'd first come home from Disneyland. Dean knew he had been a jackass for the first few days. He had moped around the house, drank too many beers, and didn't even complain when Sam wanted salad for dinner. It had taken some time, but gradually Dean had fallen back into a routine. He went to work at the music store, drove Sam to and from school, and cooked dinner. Disneyland and Halloween became a distant memory, and he eventually pushed it to the back of his mind. He kept telling himself that it had just been sex, that Cas leaving without notice was a common thing, and that he was being ridiculous for thinking they'd had a connection beyond wanting a quick lay. 

Dean found himself working in the store one lazy July day while Sam went to the lake with Charlie and Jess. He puttered about the store, organizing the shelves and doing general cleaning work. The bell clanged above the door and Dean finished shelving his newest selections while the person looked around.

"Excuse me, do you have the concert recordings LP for the Rolling Stones?" a low voice asked, and Dean froze.

He turned slowly to where the man was perusing the shelves with his back to him, taking in the dark hair.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather have Queen?" 

The man's head snapped up and he whirled around, blue eyes wide.

" _Dean_?"

"The one and only. What the hell are you doing here?"

He didn't mean for the hurt to sneak into his voice, but it was there, and Cas clearly noticed it.

"Are you angry with me?" Cas asked.

"No," Dean answered quickly, then figured fuck it, he may as well be honest. "Actually, yeah, a little."

"Are you joking? If anyone has a right to be angry, it's me. You never called."

"How the hell was I supposed to do that? You didn't leave a number!" Dean took an angry step toward Cas, who suddenly looked confused.

"Of course I did. You think I'd just leave after a night like that? I wrote it down and stuck it under your wiper blade."

Dean snapped his mouth shut. The Disneyland advertisement...of _course_ that would have been the only paper Cas had on him at the time. And he had thrown it away.

"I thought it was a stupid flyer. I-I never read it. You've gone months thinking I didn't want to talk to you."

"And you've been thinking I left you the morning after," Cas smiled weakly at him.

"We're idiots."

"Agreed."

Dean hesitantly walked to Cas and laced their fingers together. Cas squeezed his hand, and Dean relaxed at the touch.

"You never answered my question. What are you doing in Kansas?"

"I told you I was going to graduate school. Well, Kansas University is the school that offered me the position if I studied with them. I moved here last month."

Dean mouthed wordlessly before getting his voice back.

"So you're going to be here for a few years?"

"More like for the foreseeable future. The job is a permanent one, and it will take at least two years to earn the degree," Cas paused and moved to kiss Dean gently on the cheek. "I'm not going anywhere, Dean."

"Well, then. How about I take the sexiest Goofy to ever exist out to dinner?" Dean asked, and Cas's eyes crinkled with laughter.

"I'd enjoy that very much."


End file.
